


My Milkshake Brings all the Boys to the Yard

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean's ended up in a spa hotel, he might as well enjoy the facilities and the delicious concoction that the hot barman makes him.Follows on from Selfie.





	My Milkshake Brings all the Boys to the Yard

Dean thought it would be rude to stay in a spa hotel and not indulge himself a little. He’d had both a massage and an Indian head massage. He felt great. He looked not so good. The mirror in the elevator showed his hair was spiked in all directions and not in the ‘I woke up like this but I still look breathtaking.’ Nope, it was more like ‘I haven’t washed my hair for a month and I look like a homeless man’. Dean didn’t care he felt awesome and that pink mud stuff that they put in his hair smelt divine.

Feeling more relaxed than he had for ages Dean thought he would get a quick drink at the bar before he returned to his room. He was in one of those fluffy robes and slippers. He looked ridiculous but he really didn’t care, at least he didn’t until he walked into the bar and saw Cas.

Cas could not hide his amusement and he actually snorted as Dean took a seat at the bar.

“Hello Dean, enjoying the facilities?” he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Cas looked amazing, his blue eyes sparkled as he smiled widely.

“Hey Cas,” Dean said and rubbed at his hairline feeling the gritty mud there. “Should’ve probably showered before I came down, huh?”

Cas’ smile faltered slightly, “No Dean, I’m glad you’re making the best of the facilities here, you deserve good things, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes shot to Cas’ what did he mean by that? Did Dean look worn down by life? Almost as if Dean had asked the question aloud Cas responded.

“Everyone deserves some relaxation in their life Dean, and you have the look of a hard worker, of someone who rarely relaxes. I’m glad you’re here.”

Dean smiled back, “I’m glad I’m here too, and you’re right I don’t get to relax much.”

“Well, what can I offer you to aid your relaxation? Something alcoholic?”

Hmm it was early in the day and Dean didn’t really feel like starting drinking, he had fastidiously avoided alcohol since he had left Lawrence, mainly because he knew he had a predisposition towards alcoholism and he didn’t want this to be the thing that pushed him over the edge.

Dean shook his head and Cas smiled again. “I know, why don’t you have one of my famous milkshakes? Chocolaty, creamy goodness, you won’t regret it.”

That did sound good. Dean patted his belly, it was a bit softer than he would like, working long hours and lack of exercise hadn’t been good to his body.

Cas’ eyes followed Dean’s hand and his lips twitched. “Would you like to share with me, Dean?”

Dean swallowed and nodded, imagining some Lady and the Tramp type scenario.

With a smile Cas began bustling around behind the bar, adding syrups, two types of ice cream and milk to a jug before blending the contents into a thick chocolaty concoction, that looked yummy as was but then Cas added it to a tall glass, topped it with squirty cream and sprinkles, finishing it with two straws and a flourish. “Ta-da!”

“Looks good Cas,” Dean leaned forward and took a sip, the flavor exploded on his tongue, he could taste the chocolate and cream and maybe there was some cookies and cream in the background. All in all, it was yummy.

“Oh my god, Cas that is,” Dean gestured with his hand, unable to find the correct word.

“Delicious? Delectable? Scrumptious?” Cas asked smiling brightly.

Dean smiled back, warmth spreading from his midsection outwards until it filled his body making him feel lighter, happier. “Yeah, Cas, all of the above.”

And as one they both moved forward and took a straw in their mouths, Dean was so close to Cas their noses almost bumped, so close that Cas was a blur of tanned skin and blue, blue eyes. In the end, Dean wasn’t sure which he liked best the yummy shake or being so close to Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to stay within the word count. Yay


End file.
